Who loves Coraline?
by fiona.c.frey
Summary: Wybie is planning to tell Coraline how he feels about her, but before he can and old friend of hers showed up and got in the way of him and her.
1. Chapter 1

**Note from author: After writing this story I started reading other Fanfics just to see what other people had come up with, and I noticed there was a story very similar to mine called** ** _my favorite troll_** **by knut case. I recommend it because it is very good and well written. No hate at all. Thank you! hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Coraline**

 _Ugh. Is it really 7 o'clock?_

"Wake up Coraline! Time for school!"

"Got it mom!" said a half-asleep coraline.

Coraline sat up and looked at her swivel chair that had her uniform on it.

 _Ew_

I put on the boring gray skirt, white shirt and gray knee high socks. _I absolutely hate the uniform at my high school._ Coraline is a sophomore at Ashland High along with my best friend Wybie.

"Hey Jonesy."

 _Speak of the devil_

"Hey! I could have been naked! Don't you know to knock!" I yelled as I punched him in the arm

"1. Your door was open. 2. You were fully clothed. 3-"

"Whatever. Let's just go to school."

* * *

 **Wybie**

 _She is so pretty. Her hair is longer now, she has -well- curves. She is still as clever as she was when I first met her, or as she liked to say, stalked. She also got taller and matured. I, on the other hand, have not changed much in the 5 years since I met her. I grew to be 6 foot, but I still slouch, making me look about 6 inches shorter. My hair is still long and always filled with sticks or leaves. I still stutter, but only when I'm nervous or embarrassed. Aka. only around Coraline. The love of my life._

"Hey Jonesy."

"Hey! I could have been naked! Don't you know to knock!" she yelled as she punched me in the arm

"1. Your door was open. 2. You were fully clothed. 3-"

"Whatever. Let's just go to school."

We usually take the bus, but today I decided to pick her up on my motorcycle. I customized it with decals and add-ons -and a second seat so Coraline could ride with me.

Before we stepped outside, her dad pulled me aside, "Look. I know that you and Coraline are good friends, but I want absolutely NO funny business young man. Capise?"

I nod.

"Good. Off you go now!"

I run out the door and hop on my bike were Coraline is already waiting for me.

When I start the engine, Coraline clings to my waist, though I don't know if she could tell that I was blushing or not.

* * *

 **Jake**

 _I think this is the school, right?_ I thought as I walked up to Ashland High. _This is the school where Coraline goes._

Before Coraline moved away to oregon, we had a "going away party" for her. At the end of the party, she ran up to me and hugged me for what seemed like forever.

"I'm really gonna miss you, ya know." I said with a heavy heart. _Of course I am. I love you._

"Huh. Same here, my favorite troll." She punched my arm with was raw with bruises.

"Ha."

Then she climbed into her car and drove away.

I moved to oregon just to be with her. _I just hope she doesn't reject me._

When I got inside, the place was like a maze. I had to ask 7 different people for directions to the 101-199 lockers. Even then I couldn't find my way there.

Then, I saw her.

"Jake?"

* * *

 **Coraline**

As I walked into school and roamed the busy halls to get to my locker, I saw a blond haired boy wander the large halls, looking lost.

 _Wait... is that... no. it can't be!_

"Jake?" I cry in disbelief.

"Coraline!" by childhood friend looked so relieved to see someone he knew.

"OHMYGOSH WHY ARE YOU HERE? I DIDN'T KNOW! WHY DIDN'T YOU TEXT OR EMAIL ME?" I cried while running into his arms

He had gotten bigger since I had last seen him. His scraggly blond hair was now a nicely put-together 'do. He was taller than me now, even with my wedge boots. As I was hugging him, I could feel his six pack, which he definitely didn't have when we were 11.

"He he. Calm down Jones. I'm here now, aren't I?"

"Yeah." I said happily while cuddling in his massive arms.

"A-and who is this?"

* * *

 **Wybie**

 _Who is that?_ There was a new guy wandering the halls, and was already making PDA with my best friend. The love of my life. I was so mad. I spent 5 summers and 5 school years, being her only friend and always dropping hints, but never getting anything. _He_ shows up and already gets more in 5 minutes then I got in 5 years.

"A-and who is this?" I asked, angrily.

"Oh. Sorry Wybie! This is my BFF from Pontiac, Jake!" she said happily, while still in his arms.

"And who is _this_?" the "best friend" asked mockingly.

"He he. Sorry. This is my OTHER best friend who I met when I first moved here. His name is Wybie."

He gave me a look like he was trying to say, _I know you love her, but I will steal her away from you._

"Hey." I said, sheepishly.

"Hey." _Even his voice is masculine._

"W-well um, I g-gotta head to class, s-so..."

"Right!" Said Coraline. "Hey, What classes do you have, J?"

He showed her his schedule and she was wildly happy.

"Nice! We have almost all classes together! We have english, science, PE, math and lit together. We don't have history or art together though."

 _Great. I have the same classes as Jake. All but english. That means that I will be able to make sure that Jake doesn't try anything with her. But I can't do anything about english._

 _I should tell her how I feel about her before HE does._

"Hey Jonesy, can we talk?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, I wanted to tell you that I-"

I was interrupted by the first bell ringing. The only problem about that was that my first period is history, while their first period is English.

* * *

 **now I know it's a little late for coraline fanfics, mostly because it came out in 2009, but I was watching it a while ago and i wanted to make this. thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jake**

 _This "Wybie" guy might get in the way of me and Coraline._ I've loved her since I first laid eyes on her. I first met her in kindergarten, when she chased me for stealing the toy she was using. She held me against my will until I apologized and gave back the toy airplane. From then on out we were inseparable. She was so fiery in spirit and I was so timid, we were polar opposites. I don't even know why she stuck around by my side. I loved her for doing that though.

I know that first period might be the only chance I have to ask Coraline out, or even just tell her how I feel about her.

 _She's so good looking when she's not paying attention._ She was doodling in her notebook when she should have been taking notes. _I wonder what she's drawing._ I peered over and saw she was doodling a picture of her and _Wybie_ with slugs hanging from their noses. _She looks kinda sad, I wonder if today is the right day to ask her if-_

The ELA teacher interrupted my thoughts, "All right. I want you to work with your table mate on this worksheet. You have the rest of the period. Remember that you have the presentation with your partner due in two weeks."

"So... You wanna work on the worksheet 'table mate?'" I casually asked.

"Not really. How about instead we just-talk?"

 _Yes._

"Fine by me."

For the next 15 minutes we talk about what the other had missed. Somehow we got to the subject of relationships.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No. I always have people going up to me and asking me to go out with them, but I always turn them down. I want to date someone who _I_ really like." she said with a look of sincerity on her face.

 _Nice. that means I might have a chance with her._

* * *

 **Coraline**

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No. I always have people going up to me and asking me to go out with them, but I always turn them down. I want to date someone who _I_ really like." I said.

"Well, um, I just wanted to tell you-" Jake started to tense up

RING! That was the end of the period.

"I just wanted to tell you that I love you Jones." He was very tense and had a scared look on his face.

"I know." I replied giving him a peck on the cheek. "I'm sorry though. I don't think of you like that." I walked straight out to my next class. Art.

Art was always really boring, mostly because Wybie didn't share the same electives as me. Now it seemed even longer. I drew in my sketchbook, just thinking.

 _Jake said that he loved me. I knew from the very get-go that he had feelings for me. I also knew that he was too scared to admit it. I think that's why he came back though. I think he moved here for me. I'm not ready for a relationship yet. I don't even like anyone, do I? I love both Wybie and Jake as friends, but did any feelings develop for them? I don't know._

RING! The period flew by so quickly, and I was ready for history because Wybie was in that class.

* * *

 **Wybie**

"Man, did you hear? That new kid told that chick he loved her!"

"Yeah. Did you also hear she kissed him?"

"Really? I thought she wouldn't date anyone."

"I don't know man, I don't know."

The muffled voiced behind me became more and more irritating. One period. ONE PERIOD! I spent one period away from her and Jake confessed her love for her. _It's not abnormal for her. She's so beautiful, No wonder guys scramble to get her._ Why did she stay with me, when she could've easily found a better friend, or even a boyfriend.

Suddenly I heard something that caught my attention.

"You know that kid, Wylie? Willy? Whatever. I wonder how he's taken to the news."

"Why?"

"Don't you know Tristan? He's had a crush on her ever since the summer she moved here! She never seemed to notice though."  
"Heh. Poor kid. He's probably heart broken."  
"Eh whatever. He never made his move. That's his loss."  
"Mine too. I have a crush on her. Had. Now that she has a boyfriend I guess I should find someone else."

 _So the one who likes Coraline's name is Tristan, good to know._  
"Dude really?"  
"Yeah. She's hot. Have you looked at her body at all?"

"You know if she heard you said that you would be in a full body cast right?"

"What?"

"Yeah. I have two classes with her. If anyone makes fun of her best friend she'll beat you up. If anyone talks about her body you'll get a beating from Willy or whatever, and she'll beat you again."

"Not true."

"I'll take you up on that." Interrupted Wybie. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh shit." Whispered the boys poking fun at him and Coraline.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jake**

"Huff-Jone-Huff-Jones!" I called once I finally caught up to her on the track. _Dang she's a fast runner_.

"Hey J. Have you heard of or seen Wybie? I can't find him anywhere." She didn't even need to catch her breath for that whole sentence.

I winced when I heard _his_ name. "He actually got sent home early. I think he was suspended or something."

"Why?" Caroline sounded really concerned.

"Um...I think he got into a fight."

"Really? Wybie never gets into fights... I have to go."

"Wait!"

* * *

 **Coraline**

 _Wybie in a fight? He never gets into fights. I wonder what got into him. I need to go and see him._ I called my mom and asked if I could leave early. She hesitated, but gave in. I took Wybie's bike since it was left at school still.

Riding his motorcycle without him seemed unnatural. I wondered why he got into a fight. The only other time he got into a fight was 8th grade. Some older boy was picking on Coraline and Wybie protected her.

 **8th grade**

"Why do you have blue hair? It looks stupid. You should have dyed it red, or purple or something else. You should also grow it out longer. You look odd with short hair."  
"Thanks." Caroline said in a sarcastic manner.

"I'm just kidding. Hey... you want to hang out with me and some other kids from Ashland High? They want to meet you."

"Why would they want to meet me?" she said without even looking up from her book.

"Because they want to meet my hot girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? When did that become a thing you and me?" she said, a little more concerned now.

"Since we kissed."

Coraline finally looked up from her book "Wait what? We didn't-"

Before she could finish her sentence, the older boy picked her up out of her chair and kissed her. He set her down so one of his hands could move *somewhere else* while the other held her steady so she couldn't break free. All of a sudden the boy let her go and fell to the ground. Coraline soon realized that Wybie had hit the boy in the back of his head. Wybie grabbed Coraline's hand and ran.

For the next few days, all Coraline could do was cry into Wybie's shoulder. Wybie was the only one who knew about the incident. He was the only one she trusted with this information.

* * *

 **Wybie**

"Do you think she hates me cat?" I ask my shared cat.

" _I think you are overreacting."_ his face seemed to say.

"Really?" I didn't think so.

 _I can't believe the stupid school sent me home for a stupid fight with a stupid jerk who-_

KNOCK KNOCK

"Huh?" a knock at his bedroom door interrupted my internal rant.

A soft voice could be heard at the other side of the door. "Wybie? Hey."

"Hey Caroline."

"Can I come in?" she whispered softly.

"S-sure." I said, wiping my cheek of any tears that may have spilled when I was thinking about Coraline and her new boyfriend.

She opened the door, "Hey Wybie." She said, still whispering.

"Sh-should you be at another boy's house w-when you have a boyfriend?" I said coldly without turning to face her.

"What boyfriend?"

"You know, 'J.'"

"He's not my boyfriend."  
"What?" I finally turned around to face her.

"Yeah why-were-you-born." She was being more playful now.

"But you kissed him. You-you did kiss him, right?"

"It's true that I kissed him, but that doesn't mean that he's my boyfriend."  
"Okay..."

"Yeah. You and me aren't dating."

Now I could have sworn that she said one more word after that sentence, "yet."

"Wh-what do you mean by that?"

"Remember when you fell of your bike and hit your head really hard. You were brought to the hospital and were diagnosed with a concussion. You were unconscious in the hospital for some time. Every time I went to visit you, you got a kiss on the lips or cheek."

 _Wait. Coraline kissed me? Multiple times?_

"I know it sounds cheesey, but I thought it might make you feel better. Ha. Sorry for being a pain. Pretty sure you hate me now, right? "

I suddenly felt my face getting hot.

"Th-thanks...Jonesy, but you're right. I don't like you."

I could see tears forming in her eyes. She was about to run away when I said, "I-I love you."

She started crying.

"Aww come on." I hit my face. "Good job, di-dingbat. You made a girl cry."

She ran over to my chair, avoiding the mess that I had caused. She sat in my lap and pushed her soft lips onto my chapped lips. I started to laugh.

"What's wrong?" she said. Looking ashamed, she turned away.

"Nothing. I just-I just love your unpredictable-ness."

That earned me a punch on the arm, but it was worth it to see her smile again.

"You suck, why-were-you-born."

"Thanks Jonesy." I answered with a laugh. "This won't mess up our friendship, right?"

"'Course not." She said with a smile, then punched my arm again.

* * *

 **As always, Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Before the story starts, THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR READING! 3 you guys!**

* * *

 **Jake**

"Huff-Jone-Huff-Jones!" I called once I finally caught up to her on the track. _Dang she's a fast runner_.

"Hey J. Have you heard of or seen Wybie? I can't find him anywhere." She didn't even need to catch her breath for that whole sentence.

I winced when I heard _his_ name. "He actually got sent home early. I think he was suspended or something."

"Why?" Caroline sounded really concerned.

"Um...I think he got into a fight."

"Really? Wybie never gets into fights... I have to go."

"Wait!"

* * *

 **Coraline**

 _Wybie in a fight? He never gets into fights. I wonder what got into him. I need to go and see him._ I called my mom and asked if I could leave early. She hesitated, but gave in. I took Wybie's bike since it was left at school still.

Riding his motorcycle without him seemed unnatural. I wondered why he got into a fight. The only other time he got into a fight was 8th grade. Some older boy was picking on Coraline and Wybie protected her.

 **8th grade**

"Why do you have blue hair? It looks stupid. You should have dyed it red, or purple or something else. You should also grow it out longer. You look odd with short hair."  
"Thanks." Caroline said in a sarcastic manner.

"I'm just kidding. Hey... you want to hang out with me and some other kids from Ashland High? They want to meet you."

"Why would they want to meet me?" she said without even looking up from her book.

"Because they want to meet my hot girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? When did that become a thing you and me?" she said, a little more concerned now.

"Since we kissed."

Coraline finally looked up from her book "Wait what? We didn't-"

Before she could finish her sentence, the older boy picked her up out of her chair and kissed her. He set her down so one of his hands could move *somewhere else* while the other held her steady so she couldn't break free. All of a sudden the boy let her go and fell to the ground. Coraline soon realized that Wybie had hit the boy in the back of his head. Wybie grabbed Coraline's hand and ran.

For the next few days, all Coraline could do was cry into Wybie's shoulder. Wybie was the only one who knew about the incident. He was the only one she trusted with this information.

* * *

 **Wybie**

"Do you think she hates me cat?" I ask my shared cat.

" _I think you are overreacting."_ his face seemed to say.

"Really?" I didn't think so.

 _I can't believe the stupid school sent me home for a stupid fight with a stupid jerk who-_

KNOCK KNOCK

"Huh?" a knock at his bedroom door interrupted my internal rant.

A soft voice could be heard at the other side of the door. "Wybie? Hey."

"Hey Caroline."

"Can I come in?" she whispered softly.

"S-sure." I said, wiping my cheek of any tears that may have spilled when I was thinking about Coraline and her new boyfriend.

She opened the door, "Hey Wybie." She said, still whispering.

"Sh-should you be at another boy's house w-when you have a boyfriend?" I said coldly without turning to face her.

"What boyfriend?"

"You know, 'J.'"

"He's not my boyfriend."  
"What?" I finally turned around to face her.

"Yeah why-were-you-born." She was being more playful now.

"But you kissed him. You-you did kiss him, right?"

"It's true that I kissed him, but that doesn't mean that he's my boyfriend."  
"Okay..."

"Yeah. You and me aren't dating."

Now I could have sworn that she said one more word after that sentence, "yet."

"Wh-what do you mean by that?"

"Remember when you fell of your bike and hit your head really hard. You were brought to the hospital and were diagnosed with a concussion. You were unconscious in the hospital for some time. Every time I went to visit you, you got a kiss on the lips or cheek."

 _Wait. Coraline kissed me? Multiple times?_

"I know it sounds cheesey, but I thought it might make you feel better. Ha. Sorry for being a pain. Pretty sure you hate me now, right? "

I suddenly felt my face getting hot.

"Th-thanks...Jonesy, but you're right. I don't like you."

I could see tears forming in her eyes. She was about to run away when I said, "I-I love you."

She started crying.

"Aww come on." I hit my face. "Good job, di-dingbat. You made a girl cry."

She ran over to my chair, avoiding the mess that I had caused. She sat in my lap and pushed her soft lips onto my chapped lips. I started to laugh.

"What's wrong?" she said. Looking ashamed, she turned away.

"Nothing. I just-I just love your unpredictable-ness."

That earned me a punch on the arm, but it was worth it to see her smile again.

"You suck, why-were-you-born."

"Thanks Jonesy." I answered with a laugh. "This won't mess up our friendship, right?"

"'Course not. Just wanted to see you happy again."

She smiled, then left.

* * *

 **Jake**

I moved all the way to Oregon for the woman I love, just for her to reject me and start dating this guy who only confessed his love AFTER I did. Ironic, right? Well If I can't have the woman of my dreams, no one does.

"Tristan!" I called out

"Hey um..."

"Jake."  
"Jake. Oh you're Coraline's boyfriend." Tristan's tone shifted

"Nah, she rejected me. But, I heard you're interested in her, right?"

"Well, I mean, yeah, but if you like her, what I'm trying to say is I-"

"I want you to go out with Coraline long enough so I can get rid of Wybie."

"Alright. I don't know what you're planning to do, but if it results in me going out with Cora, then I'm down." He said as he walked away.

 _I am going to befriend Wybie, take up all his time and stop him from hanging out with Jones enough that she'll think he hates her. I will then swoop in and be her hero in time of need._

* * *

 **Tristan**

This day just kept getting better and better. First I got to skip 4th and 5th period, eat fast food lunch, and now I get to hang out with the intriguing hottie of my class.

 _There she is._

"Hey Cora I-"

"Line. Cora _line_."

"Coraline I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after school?"

"I don't know. I was going to hang out with Wybie after school, but If he has something planned, Sure."

"Great! Thanks!"

"Um, you're welcome?" _She looks so sexy when she's confused. I wonder what she thinks of me. I mean she did say yes to my invitation._

"Look um, I have to go." she says

"Where?"

"Class. The bell just rang." she rolled her eyes at me. _Whatever. I want to kiss her so badly._

Suddenly I found myself alone in the hallway with a note on my locker.

It read:

Tristan, Wybie said he was hanging with jake later today, which means we can hang. Text me where you want to meet up.

(541)-***-****

~"Cora"line :)

I smiled. _She gave me her phone number. Score!_

* * *

 **Coraline**

Wybie texted me:

Hey Jonesy!

Jake said he wanted to hang today and being the blabermouth i am

I couldnt say no

SRRY :(

We can hang tmrw

-WWYB

I smiled. He signed off his texts to me with WWYB and a subtle tribute to the first time we met. _He's just so cute._

Once school ended, I met up with Tristan at a small coffee shop near school.

"You made it!" Tristan sounded really surprised.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, I thought you didn't like me. I thought you'd stand me up."

"No. I wouldn't do that-"  
"Will you be my girlfriend?"

I glanced at Tristan, surprised by his question.

"Well?"

I don't want to say no to him. That would break his heart. But I told Wybie I wasn't ready for any relationships yet. I guess It wouldn't hurt. And wybie never bails on our plans.

"I guess..."

"Nice!" I heard him say under his breath.

He looked at me and signaled that he wanted me to come towards him. So I did. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me onto his lap.

At first I was surprised, but it is what couples do, right?

He cupped my face and pressed his soft lips against mine. It was just a small peck, but it felt different than my kiss with Wybie. There was no spark.


	5. UPDATE!

What's up my fabulous ,like 4, readers! I've actually moved this story to wattpad, which is much easier for me to use. This format is not the easiest for me to use, so I've decided to try something else. It's been working a lot better for me.

It's still called 'who loves coraline' and is published by fionacf (pretty much the same username i use now)

I've also changed the story a bit and edited it a lot because my writing wasn't as good as it is now. I'm not saying that i'm the best, I'm saying i've improved a lot.

I really hope you guys will enjoy and read it!

lol thanks for everything ;)

:))

From, Fiona


End file.
